


A secret can hide another one...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Something is found in 221b... and John is not pleased.





	A secret can hide another one...

**Author's Note:**

> Now newly beta-ified by Notjustmom!

The doctor found Sherlock hiding place by 'chance' while moving something in the flat. Devastated, he always though that this was over, he closes his eyes trying to think rationally. He knows that an addict will remain an addict but the proof that his friendship wasn't enough... enough to keep him away from the boredom. That the fear of losing what they have, this hectic companionship, wasn't enough!

He puts the kettle on, calmly getting 2 cups from the cupboard. And wait. _I'm feeling like I'm in a bloody 'Interventions' TV show!_

Half an hour later, his friend storms in the kitchen with a package from Molly in his hands. He raved about the rare specimen when he saw the little box in the middle of the table.  _No... I'm not ready for this discussion_!

 "John! It's not what you're thinking! I haven't been using since that... Culverton Smith's affair."

"Why? Why do you keep that in OUR flat! Rosie..."

"It was impossible for her to stumble on it and you know it! I took great care that..."

"I don't want to know how but why!"

"It's only one dose... carefully measured... I'm not using!"

"Why?"

"It's only... it's only a backup plan..."

"WHY?"

 "If something happens to you... I won't be able to cope... John... I'm not strong enough..." 

"Bullshit!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets!


End file.
